Bleach Games!
by JapanLover4ever
Summary: JapanLover4ever and VerdentLeDubstepPyro are collbaing y'all! This time, all the bleach characters are in trouble! They're trapped in the game of the two devious trolling gamers- One a fangirl of a certain white-haired chibi captain and the other a devious pranker! There's no escape from the embarrasing interviews, multiple facepalms and crazy games! Welcome to the Bleach Games!
1. A Normal Day At Soul Society?

**Hey! It's me, JapanLover4ever here and I'm writing a Bleach Fanfic now! I need to take a break from ATWSAJ right now, so yeah! This is a Collab with VerdentLeDubstepPyro but I'm writing the first chapter. Btw, if you like Bleach and Elsword, check out NekoMataDemon's story Peach Prodigy! If you don't know what Elsword is, then go check it out! But anyway, if you want your OC to star in this, then please send a review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**XxX BLEACH GAMES! XxX**

**XxX Prologue: Normal Day At Soul Society? XxX**

The day in Soul Society started as any other. The eight captains all trudged off to a Captain's meeting, leaving their Vice-Captains, or, in Captain Zaraki's case, his third and fifth seat, the small bundle of pink and black too young and playful. The sun seemed to dimmer slightly, matching their moods. One was thinking about all the injured patients, the other annoyed about the meeting whilst another wondered about new test subjects. They filed into the first company's meeting hall, standing in their destined spots, eyes flickering warily to the empty spaces of the Third, Fifth and Ninth Captain's spot. The thirteenth also empty as of the ill captain. The large group began to sigh and murmur about their duties.

Captain General Yamamoto struck his large staff against the ground, ceasing the small whispers to immediately stop and backs to straighten. He squinted at the nine members, hands rested on his staff.

''Welcome, all Captians. Please give me your reports of any activity you have noticed. Captain Soi Fon-'' suddenly, before the man could finish his sentence, a large purple light bathed the room and caused them to shield their eyes. A white haired captain placed his hand on the hilt of his sword when immediately, the light retracted and a girl walked out.

She had long brown hair falling over her shoulders, hazel brown eyes and a dark blue snapback on backwards. She had a yellow t-shirt with a creeper on it, saying 'CREEPER GONNA CREEP!' and a small purple amulet, same colour as the light surrounding her a few moments ago. She had denim jeans on and purple converses, a smirk on her lips. She held a phone in her hand, pressed against her ear whilst the other had a pink shimbala bracelet.

Old man Yama looked surprised before frowning. He gave a small nod and she was suddenly held captive by Soi Fon, sword to her throat. She just blinked and looked her over.

''Yo.'' She greeted. Soi Fon frowned.

''Who are you, strange little girl?'' Mayuri asked, hand outstretched. The girl just watched them before grinning.

''You don't need to know who I am. But as of now, I'm invading soul society!' She threw her head back and laughed. Several gasps rippled through the room. The captain with the fancy head clips unsheathed his sword.

''Really?'' The captain-general asked in doubt. She frowned and rolled her eyes.

'No! Jeez, you really believed me? You guys really aren't clever, are you?'' She sighed, letting the man resheath his Senbonzakura. The phone started ringing, surprising half the crowd. She turned away and focused on the phone.

''Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Being ambushed by Soy milk. No biggie.'' Soi Fon felt a vein pop and she hissed, pressing her sword closer. The girl just carried on with the conversation, oblivious to the angry female beside her.

''Huh? Well, they're all here, you know, except for those three.' She paused before turning slightly to the white haired captain. ''Yeah, he's here. Yes, he's looking good.'' She quickly held the phone away from her ear as a loud squeal erupted from it. Soi Fon winced. Toshiro blinked.

''Well, who do you want? … Okay, that's four. How about the others? … Uh huh, so that makes ten? Eleven? Are you crazy? No one wants him to be there, especially carrot top! Maybe his lieutenant, if we've got loads of candy… Okay, cool. I'll go get them. No, I don't need your help getting out! You just want to see Hitsugaya! You'll see him when we get there. Okay, see ya!' She pressed the disconnect button and turned to the group. The large group were confused about what had just happened. What was that device she had just talked into? She grinned. ''Sorry about that. But anyway. I need some people.'' The old man looked warily at her.

''Who are you?''

''VerdentLeDubstepPyro at your service! But everybody calls me Dubstep. So, about the people?'' He mulled it over before slowly nodding.

''Okay, but what-'' suddenly, the flash appeared again and Toshiro, Unohana, Byakuya and Shunsui were gone along with the girl. The others felt other several reiatsu vanish. Rangiku's, Kira's, Hisagi's…

Everyone watched the empty spot where the girl was.

Normal day at Soul Society?

Yeah, right.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that first bit. This will get better as it goes on, but this is just the prologue so get ready for more. I wrote this solo, but the next chpter will be collabed, so enjoy!**

**Warning! Be prepared for some craziness!**

**See ya! Don't forget to review!**

_**~JapanLover4ever**_


	2. Let The Games Begin!

**Sup everyone! :D Pyro here with my first chapter for my first ever Bleach collab!**

_**Heya! It's JapanLover4ever here! Yes, I'm inserting myself!**_

**Hey, what the heck, Japan? I wrote this, you know!**

_**Yeah, but I edited! Hee~ By the way, you got my character perfect! But what are you?**_

**I, of course, am an insane and odd prankster/troll! XD ...Which I kinda am IRL :3**

_**LOL, Oh Dupstep, you! I am the cheery swords woman who's obsessed with Shiro-Chan!**_

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 1 of Bleach Games!**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

XxX BLEACH GAMES! XxX

XxX Prologue 2: Let The Games Begin! XxX

Dupstep re-appeared with her usual soft purple flash. She was laughing like a maniac and had a huge grin on her face. She twirled around just in time to see the others who she had taken appear after her. She played with her hair a bit before speaking up.

"Welcome one and all to the Bleach Studios!" Dupstep exclaimed, spinning around once more.

They were in a well redecorated room, with many paintings spread across the walls. There were other doors in the room as well which most likely lead to sleeping chambers and other rooms to do with living space. There was a ton of luxurious chairs placed in a circle in the middle of the room, which was under a glimmering chandelier.

She looked at the group of confused and most likely annoyed soul society members and humans who seemed to be speechless. Probably because they were just taken by a girl who had just appeared out of nowhere and they had been taken to a place which they had no idea about. Dubstep yawned as she turned her back from the group.

"Jeez. They're so quiet. I thought they would be talking more. All well. All I care about is when she gets here so I don't have to be the only one who faces her... Obsession." Dupstep mumbled to herself, unaware that Soi Fon was creeping up on her behind, haven been holding onto Dubstep, she was transported as well.

Just as Soi Fon was about to strike Dupstep, she side-stepped and tripped up Soi Fon. Once again Dupstep let out her laugh before offering a hand to help up Soi Fon. "Don't be so silly and reckless. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Dubstep says, grinning. Soi Fon ignores Dupstep's help and gets herself up, causing Dubstep to frown.

"Suit yourself then." Dupstep shrugged, earning a glare. Everyone immediately began to look at the girl in disbelief and the same thought ran through their mind.

_She crazier than two Mayuris._

She then turned to Toshiro and sighs. "Yo, Toshiro, I gotta warn you about something in advance before all of you guys and me advance. There's…'' She paused, causing the prodigy to frown. ''Well, there's someone else and well, she kinda wants you for herself. So yeah. Watch out." Dupstep continues, looking serious even with her natural, creepy smile.

She then begins to head towards some solid and pattered wooden doors with carvings of various creatures into it but stops when Toshiro grabs her arm.

"Please. If you found us, then you know who we are. So you should know that we could easily get away from whoever it is that you are on about." Toshiro replies, looking Dupstep straight in the eyes. ''And it's Captain Hitsugaya!'' He added, frowning. Dubstep simply giggles and gets out of Toshiro's grasp.

"Oki-dokey then. I guess that I should lead you in now before she starts getting impatient." Dupstep says, then pushing the heavy doors open.

It revealed an extremely large open space with three windows. The walls were decorated with cherry blossoms and there were a large seating space in the middle, with a door leading off to another area. There was a large door leading to a beautiful Japanese garden and a large chandelier.

"So, members of the amazing soul society, welcome to The Game Room!" Dupstep giggles, her laugh echoing around the large room. The group murmured in appreciation, looking around in approvement.

There was peaceful music and a female in the middle of the room, back towards them.

She seemed to be mumbling to herself and giving herself breathing exercises.

Dupstep made sure everyone had entered before shutting the doors firmly.

"Guys! Meet my friend JapanLover4ever! Japan for short!" Dupstep exclaimed, jumping up and down like a kangaroo. The girl finally turned around, eyes closed with a smile on her face.

''Konichiwa! Nice to meet you!'' She greeted.

She had long purple hair which reached her back and a white beanie on her head. She wore a sapphire amulet over a cream coloured t-shirt, black belt and cream skirt reaching her mid-thighs. Her feet were covered in brown knee high boots and she had multi-coloured bracelets on her wrists. A katana was on her back, ties by a light red sash. She opened her eyes which were a light blue and she skimmed over the group.

''Wah! You got everybody! Good job, Dubstep!'' She cheered, her eyes finally falling on the young captain. Her smile widened, cheeks tinting slightly pink.

"Eeeee! Toshiro! You are so awesome!" Japan squealed, rushing out at Toshiro. She tackled him to the ground, cuddling the confused boy. Rangiku stifled a giggle at the sight with the others, earning an icy glare.

''This is the person you told me to be careful about?'' He asked, directing his gaze back to the gamer. Dubstep giggled again.

''Told you to be careful. Japan's a fan girl. Fangirling for you.'' Dubstep explained, crossing her arms. Toshiro sweat dropped. _Fan girl?_ He thought. Suddenly, Japan jumped off, glaring at the group intently, scanning them. The bleach cast sweat dropped again, slightly unnerved. Her eyes fell on Momo and she squealed, hugging the girl.

''Kyaah! Momo! You're so Kawaii! You're my favourite female!'' She cooed, grinning at the confused female. Dubstep grinned as well, at the scene before grabbing the ecstatic girl. Momo just gave a nervous grin and gave her a little wave. ''Nice to meet you to, Japan.''

''Okay, cut the crap! Why are we here?'' Ikkaku yelled, unsheathing his sword. Half the group did the same, the other getting into position for hand-to-hand combat. Dupstep sighed. ''Oh, you guys. I'm afraid you can't have swords. For we are authors and we control you.'' She finished, staring intently at the group. They shivered. To be honest, her stares were so damn creepy. Like Unohana's smile. Japan jumped up beside her. ''Ne, Dupstep-chan, but what about me?'' She asked, unsheathing her sword. Everyone stared, having not noticed it before.

''Okay, when the heck did she get a sword?'' Ichigo asked, feeling even more confused. Japan smiled sweetly. ''Oh, silly Ichigo. It's a Zanpakuto!'' She giggled, before holding her amulet out. ''All to me!'

Suddenly, everyone's sword started glowing blue and they disappeared, along with Uryu's Quincy bracelet. The Shinigamis stared at their hands in shock before looking back to the girl who seemed to be holding two swords in her hands, eyes sparkling.

''I'm actually holding Toshiro and Momo's Zanpakuto's! Oh my gosh!'' Toshiro scowled. ''Hey give that back!''

''Yeah, give me back Zangetsu!''

''Where's Haineko?!''

''H-Hey, Wabisuke!

Dupstep frowned, vein pulsing. She grabbed the two swords from Japan before making them disappear in a purple light.

''Hey hey hey! Shut up, okay?! We're going to be nice little kids and no one's going to complain.'' Everyone shut up and sat down again.

''S why're we here again?'' Hisagi asked, sitting next to Rangiku. The two girls looked at each other before spinning around and holding out a remote each.

''_Welcome to 'Bleach Games'! Let the games begin_!''

* * *

**Yup. Made myself insane. Because I can. And because I am. : P**

…

… **What?**

_**Insane? Seriously?**_

**Oh shut up, you're a Toshiro and Momo obsessed Fan girl.**

_**Never mind that! WHY DID YOU MAKE TOSHIRO GRAB YOUR ARM?!**_

**BECAUSE I CAN! NOW LOOK AT YOUR TOSHIRO PICTURES!**

_**... Okay. *Grabs Shiro-chan pictures and sighs dreamily* Shiro-chan...**_

**Thank you. This was two pages long by the way and we're waiting for your reviews guys! Don't forget to check out JapanLover4ever's stories!**

_***Looks up from pictures*and check out Dupstep's stories!**_

**Peace out, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I need ideas for games! Please review or PM me!


End file.
